Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. In addition, the augmentation of clients or end users wishing to communicate in a network environment has caused many networking configurations and systems to respond by adding elements to accommodate the increase in networking traffic. Communication tunnels may be used in order to establish or to gain access to a network whereby an end user or an object may initiate a tunneling protocol by invoking a selected location or a network node. The network node or central location may then provide a platform that the end user may use to conduct a communication session.
As the subscriber base of end users increases, proper routing and efficient management of communication sessions and data flows become even more critical. Several components are generally implicated in such a configuration and, in certain instances, many of these components are unreasonably delegated a disproportionate number of duties. This overburdening may decrease throughput and inhibit the flow of network traffic, causing congestion or bottlenecks in the system. Additionally, the overwhelming burden on a single element in the communications flow may decrease bandwidth capabilities as the overtaxed component is forced to work its way through each of its tasks and duties before being able to accommodate additional communications tunnels or end users.